The present invention relates to the installing structure of an electrically equipped part provided for an automotive interior member and the structure in which a wire harness is connected to the electrically equipped part.
As already known, electrically equipped parts such as a room lamp, a map lamp, and the like are installed in a room ceiling of an automobile. Further, electrically equipped parts such as a switch of a power window, a foot lamp, and the like are installed in a door trim.
A conventional example of the installing structure of the interior member and the electrically equipped part will be described. As shown in FIG. 5, a wire harness 10 is previously laid on the inside of a car body (not shown) that has been assembled by welding and painted; a leading end portion 11 of the wire harness 10 and a connector 12 are caused to pass through a room side (outside) of an interior member from a body side thereof (non-room side: inside) so as to pass through an opening 21 that is formed in the interior member (lining) 20 and used in order to attach the electrically equipped part thereto; and the interior member is fixed to a frame of the car body in this state. Further, after the connector 11 has been connected to the electrically equipped part 30, a portion 11 of the wire harness 10 that protrudes on a surface side of the interior member is forced between the interior member 20 and the car body, the electrically equipped part 30 is fitted into the opening 21 of the interior member 20, and finally, the electrically equipped part is fixed to the frame of the car body with a screw 22 and the like.
The above conventional interior member 20 and electrically equipped part 30 have been installed on the assumption that the work is performed in a main line of automobile assembly in an automaker. Therefore, a worker enters a narrow car room to perform the work, so that there was a problem that the work efficiency is very bad.
Recently, in order to reduce a period and cost that are necessary for automobile development, reduce cost of automobile parts, and simplify an assembly process; modularization of the automobile has been promoted. The modularization of the automobile means that though development, production, examination, delivery have been conventionally performed for each single part, they are performed in a unit (module) of the related plural parts, and that their steps are outsourced in a parts maker.
In the modularized assembling process of the automobile, the modular assembling work and the modular installing work into the car body are respectively performed in the separate lines. Therefore, the conventional installing structure of the interior member and the electrically equipped part cannot be followed as it is, that is, a new structure is required.
Further, the present invention relates to the installing structure of an electrically equipped part provided for an automotive interior member and the structure in which a wire harness is connected to the electrically equipped part.
As already known, electrically equipped parts such as a room lamp, a map lamp, and the like are installed in a room ceiling of an automobile. Further, electrically equipped parts such as a switch of a power window, a foot lamp, and the like are installed in a door trim.
A conventional example of the installing structure of the interior member and the electrically equipped part will be described. As shown in FIG. 5, a wire harness 10 is previously laid on the inside of a car body (not shown) that has been assembled by welding and painted; a leading end portion 11 of the wire harness 10 and a connector 12 are caused to pass through a room side (outside) of an interior member from a body side thereof (inside) so as to pass through an opening 21 that is formed in the interior member (lining) 20 and used in order to attach the electrically equipped part thereto; and the interior member is fixed to a frame of the car body in this state. Further, after the connector 11 has been connected to the electrically equipped part 30, a portion 11 of the wire harness 10 that protrudes on a surface side of the interior member is forced between the interior member 20 and the car body, the electrically equipped part 30 is fitted into the opening 21 of the interior member 20, and finally, the electrically equipped part is fixed to the frame of the car body with a screw 22 and the like.
The above conventional interior member 20 and electrically equipped part 30 have been installed on the assumption that the work is performed in a main line of automobile assembly in an automaker. Therefore, a worker enters a narrow car room to perform the work, so that there was a problem that the work efficiency is very bad.
Recently, in order to reduce a period and cost that are necessary for automobile development, reduce cost of automobile parts, and simplify an assembly process; modularization of the automobile has been promoted. The modularization of the automobile means that though development, production, examination, delivery have been conventionally performed for each single part, they are performed in a unit (module) of the related plural parts, and that their steps are outsourced in a parts maker.
In the modularized assembling process of the automobile, the modular assembling work and the modular installing work into the car body are respectively performed in the separate lines. Therefore, the conventional installing structure of the interior member and the electrically equipped part cannot be followed as it is, that is, a new structure is required.
The invention has been made in order to solve the problem of the above conventional example, and its object is to provide an electrically equipped part, an automotive interior unit and its assembling method that are suitable for modularization of the automobile.
In order to achieve the above object, an electrically equipped part for automobile according to the invention comprises a base portion attached to an opening formed in an automotive interior member from a room side; an electric wire connecting portion, which is provided for the base portion so as to protrude from the opening to a non-room side of the interior member in a state where the base portion is fitted in the opening, and which can be connected to electric wires laid on the non-room side of the interior member; and a function portion, which is provided for the base portion, connected to the electric wire connecting portion through a conductor, and performs the predetermined function.
In the above structure, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion is connected to a halfway portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire laid on the non-room side of the interior member is an insulated coating wire, and that the electric wire connecting portion is provided so as to substantially intersect in the arrangement direction of the electric wires, and includes a contact member that breaks the insulated coating of the electric wire and comes into contact with a conductive portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion has lock mechanism that presses the electric wire against the contact member side and keeps the contact state between the contact member and the conductor.
Further, it is preferable that a first contact member is attached to the electric wire laid on the non-room side of the interior member, and a second contact member connected to the first contact member is attached to the electric wire connecting section.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion has lock mechanism that presses the first contact member against the second contact member side and keeps the contact state between the first contact member and the second contact member.
Further, in the above each constitution, it is preferable that a fitting portion fitted in the interior member is provided for the base portion.
Further, an automotive interior unit of the invention comprises an interior member that has an opening for attaching an electrically equipped part thereto and is fixed to a frame of an automobile; and an electrically equipped part of which at least a part is fitted in the opening from a room side, and which includes an electric wire connecting portion that can be electrically connected to electric wires laid on a non-room side of the interior member so as to cross the opening.
In the above constitution, it is preferable that the electric wire laid on the non-room side of the interior member is an insulated coating wire, and that the electric wire connecting portion is provided so as to substantially intersect in the arrangement direction of the electric wires, and includes a contact member that breaks the insulated coating of the electric wire and comes into contact with a conductive portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion has lock mechanism that presses the electric wire against the contact member side and keeps the contact state between the contact member and the conductor.
Further, it is preferable that a first contact member is attached to the electric wire laid on the non-room side of the interior member, and a second contact member connected to the first contact member is attached to the electric wire connecting section.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion has lock mechanism that presses the first contact member against the second contact member side and keeps the contact state between the first contact member and the second contact member.
On the other hand, an assembling method of an automotive interior unit according to the invention is characterized in that electric wires are laid on an interior member that has an opening in which an electrically equipped part fitted and that is fixed to a frame of an automobile, so as to cross the opening on a non-room side of the interior member; that a portion including at least an electric wire connecting portion of the electrically equipped part is inserted into the opening from the room side; and that the electric wire connecting portion is electrically connected to the portion of the electric wire crossing the opening.
Further, another assembling method of an automotive interior unit according to the invention is characterized in that in relation to an interior member that has an opening in which an electrically equipped part fitted and that is fixed to a frame of an automobile, a portion including at least an electric wire connecting portion of the electrically equipped part is inserted into the opening from a room side of the interior member; and that electric wires are laid on a non-room side so as to electrically connect to the electric wire connecting portion.
Further, in order to achieve the above object, an electrically equipped part for automobile according to the invention comprises an electrically equipped part body having a base portion that is attached in the vicinity of an opening formed in an automotive interior member from a non-room side in such a manner that a part thereof is exposed from the opening to a room side, an electric wire connecting portion, which is provided for the base portion and can be connected to electric wires laid on the non-room side of the interior member, and a function portion, which is provided for the base portion, connected to the electric wire connecting portion through a conductor, and performs the predetermined function; and an electrically equipped part holding member, which is formed separately from the base portion in order to fit and hold the base portion in the interior member, attached in the vicinity of the opening of the interior member, and has an electric wire holding portion for laying and holding the electric wire. Further, the electrically equipped part body is held in the electrically equipped part holding member thereby to connect the electric wire connecting portion to the electric wire held in the electric wire holding portion.
In the above constitution, it is preferable that the electric wire connecting portion is connected to a halfway portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that the electric wire is an insulated coating wire; and that the electric wire connecting portion is provided so as to substantially intersect in the arrangement direction of the electric wires held in the electric wire holding portion, and includes a contact member that breaks the insulated coating of the electric wire and comes into contact with a conductive portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that a first contact member is attached to a portion of the electric wire connected to the electrically equipped part, and that a second contact member connected to the first contact member is attached to the electric wire connecting section.
Further, an automotive interior unit of the invention comprises an interior member that has an opening and is fixed to a frame of an automobile; an electrically equipped part holding portion that is provided on a non-room side of the interior member and in the vicinity of the opening; an electric wire holding portion that is provided on the non-room side of the interior member and in the vicinity of said electrically equipped part holding portion; an electrically equipped part, which is held in the electrically equipped part holding portion so as to protrude partially from the opening to the room side, and which has an electric wire connecting portion connected electrically to electric wires held in the electric wire holding portion in the holding state.
In the above constitution, it is preferable that the electric wire is an insulated coating wire, and that the electric wire connecting portion is provided so as to substantially intersect in the arrangement direction of the electric wires, and includes a contact member that breaks the insulated coating of the electric wire and comes into contact with a conductive portion of the electric wire.
Further, it is preferable that the electrically equipped part is fitted and held in the electrically equipped part holding portion, whereby the electrically equipped part holding portion functions as lock mechanism that presses said contact portion against the electric wire side and keeps the contact state between the contact member and the conductor.
Further, it is preferable that a first contact member is attached to a portion of the electric wire connected to the electrically quipped part, and a second contact member connected to the first contact member is attached to the electric wire connecting portion.
Further, it is preferable that the electrically equipped part is fitted and held in the electrically equipped part holding portion, whereby the electrically equipped part holding portion functions as lock mechanism that presses the first contact member against the second contact member side and keeps the contact state between the first contact member and the second contact member.
Further, it is preferable that the electrically equipped part holding portion is an electrically equipped part holding member that is formed separately from the base portion and attached in the vicinity of the opening of the interior member, and that the electric wire holding portion is provided for this electrically equipped part holding member.
Further, it is preferable that the electrically equipped part holding portion and the electric wire holding portion are formed in the vicinity of the opening integrally with the interior member.
On the other hand, according to an assembling method of an automotive interior unit of the invention, in relation to an interior member that has an opening in which an electrically equipped part is inserted and an electrically equipped part holding portion provided in the vicinity of the opening, and that is fixed to a frame of an automobile; electric wires are laid on a non-room side of the interior member and in the vicinity of the electrically equipped part holding portion, and the electrically equipped part is fitted in the electrically equipped part holding member from the non-room side, thereby to electrically connect an electrical wire connecting portion of the electrically equipped part to the electric wires.